The Trouble With You and I
by CrazyXXXBaby
Summary: Arguments, night time wanderings, trying not to get caught, locked in a broom closet, what will happen? R/Hr of course! Review please!
1. Night Time Wanderings

The Trouble With You and I  
By: CrazyXXXBaby  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter 1: Night Time Wanderings  
  
A/N Okay, here is my new creation. I'm very proud of this one so please enjoy it. If there are any similarities in my story and yours please know that it was just coincidental and there was no harm meant. REVIEW!!! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. It all belongs to the wonderful, funny, and extremely talented J.K Rowling. I give all of the credit to her.   
  
  
"Why do you always have to bring that up?" Hermione Granger yelled at her best friend Ron Weasley. He was once again accusing Hermione of going to Bulgaria over the summer holiday instead of going to the Burrow. "Because I know that you went! You can't deny it anymore!" Ron yelled back. "You're so hopeless you know that? I can't stand being with you when you act this way! Why do you always have to be so ignorant?" Hermione hissed glaring at him. "I'm not ignorant. I just know that I'm right that's al-" "Oh for heavens sake! I can't stand this anymore. I can't concentrate. Goodnight!" She screamed as she picked up all her books and stormed up to her dormitory. "What's wrong with her, Harry?" Ron asked his best friend Harry Potter. "What do I do that makes her so angry. You have to tell me!" Ron moaned as he made a checkmate on the two boy's chess game which was completely forgotten in the mist of all the fighting going on between Hermione and Ron. "Well....I dunno.....maybe you just....well.....er....I don't know exactly. Maybe it's because you, I mean she thinks that you always start the fight." Ron looked up at him with a mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes. "When it's so obvious that you don't," Harry added quickly seeing the anger in Ron's eyes. "I just   
don't understand women maybe," Ron said miserably. "That's not it. I think you and Hermione just need to talk and sort some things out," Harry said leaning back in his armchair. "Yeah... yeah maybe you're right. Well, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning," Ron replied getting up and stretching. Walking up to his dormitory Ron thought about what Harry had said. "Yeah.....I guess I could talk to her......in the morning....yeah."  
  
Ron got into bed and thought a lot about Hermione and all the fights they had had in the past four years. He tried to understand what made her so angry everytime Ron would say something, but it just didn't happen. He still didn't get why she always had to be so perfect. "What's wrong with her? Why would she want to take all the fun out of life for some stupid school books?" Ron asked himself as he laid there with his hands behind his head. "I'll talk to her in the morning," Ron said to himself in a whisper. He tried to go to sleep, but every 5 seconds he would open his eyes and think more about Hermione. Her perfect grades, her perfect homework, her perfect new teeth, her perfect body-"Whoo! What am I saying?" Ron said as he shook his head and tried to get the image of Hermione's body out of it. "I can't be thinking   
that kind of stuff about Hermione! She's my best friend! And plus...she would never see me that way. Even if I did see her that way which I DON'T!" Ron added quickly. "Ahhhhh," Ron moaned as he put his head in his hands. What's gotten into me lately? He thought. "I know what I'll do! I won't be able to sleep until I do it. I'll go get Hermione out of her dormitory and take her down to the common room to talk now so I can sleep peacefully tonight." Then he thought about what would happen to him if one of the girls screamed and woke up one of the teachers. He would be in so much trouble. "Yeah, well, a goodnight's sleep is worth the risk," he said pulling off the covers and putting a shirt on.   
  
He pulled back the hangings to his four poster and climbed out of bed. He got to the door without a problem and easily slid out into the hallway. He tip toed down the stairs and entered the common room where Neville Longbottom was sleeping in an armchair with his Potions book on his lap. Evidently, Neville was trying to cram in a little bit more studying before the big Potions test tomorrow. "Oh shit....I forgot!" Ron whispered to himself. "Oh well. I'll wing it." He tip toed up the girls' staircase and thought to himself, "Man, I wish some of the guys could see me now. They would go starkers if they knew I was here." He grinned while stepping into the hallway. "Where is it?" He thought. "Well, our dorm is in this direction so maybe theirs is, too." He walked to the right until he reached the end of the hallway that   
beared a door that said, '5th Year Girls'. "Yes....." Ron whispered as he slowly opened the door. He walked in and saw that Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown's hangings weren't closed. Magazines were laying all over the floor. He looked at Lavender and saw that her nightdress was just covering her. Her legs were completely out. A shiver ran down Ron's spine. "No! I'm not going to act like a pervert right now," he thought as he looked sadly at Lavender. "Damn....." He went over to the last bed and judging by all the books neatly piled on the night table he knew it was Hermione's. He bit his lip and grabbed the hangings carefully. Pulling them back slowly he gave a quiet, but excited squeak. He smiled broadly and pulled back her hangings all the way, but what he saw made him frown. Hermione wasn't in her bed! "Where can she be?" He whispered softly. He walked over to the door and opened it. Walking down the girls' staircase, he thought about where she could be. "She might be in the library, but why? There isn't anything that she has to look up is there?" he thought. He decided to go to the library anyway just to check.  
  
He walked down the corridors until he reached the doors leading into the library. He looked in the little window on the top of the door and saw Hermione peering into a thick black book; her wand lit giving off a beam of light. Ron pushed open the doors slowly. They creaked loudly and Hermione jumped out of her seat with surprise. "Oh...it's just you," she replied sitting back down and closing the thick black book that she was reading. She pulled a notebook towards her and pretended to write something, but Ron knew that she was just bluffing. "Hello to you, too," he said sarcastically. "What do you want?" She asked still pretending to write. "What are you doing down here at this hour?" he asked walking over to the table that Hermione was sitting at and sat down. He placed one of his hands on her knee and she glanced quickly at his hand and then at his face. She made a face that told him what he had just done. He quickly removed his hand and put it in his lap. "What are you my Mum?" She asked going back to pretending to write. "No. I was just worried about you that's all," he said looking down at his hands. She looked up at him with a look of pure shock on her face. "What?" She asked still staring at him. "Well, you know, when I saw that you weren't in your dorm-" "You went into my dormitory?" She interrupted him and threw her quill down onto the table. "Well, I was trying to wake you up so we could go down to the common room and discuss our fights and... and stuff. I couldn't sleep, okay?! I had to do something!" He said all this very quickly. "Oh. Well, you can go back to sleep now because I forgive you, all right?" She said picking her quill up and started to pretend to write once again. "No, I can't. We haven't talked about why we're always fighting," Ron said looking at her. "Look can we just discuss this in the morning? I have a lot of work to do," she said pulling her Potions textbook towards her and flipping it open to 5 chapters ahead of where they were in class. "If you get caught you could be in a lot of trouble," he said trying to persuade her to come back to the common room with him. "Fine! I'll come back to the common room. Are you happy now?" She said very loudly. Then Ron a quiet creak coming from the doors to the library. "Shhhh!" Ron hissed at her. "What?" She said staring at him. "I thought I heard something," he said getting up and looking around the library. He came back and shrugged. "Okay, come on," he said picking up some of her books. He look at the top one and it was the thick black one that she was looking at earlier. The cover said '1000 Magical Ways of Becoming the Person You Always Dreamed Of.' Hermione saw him looking at it and she grabbed it out of his hands. He looked at her in surprise. He didn't bring it up though. All of a sudden a voice rang through the library and they recognized it as Filch the caretaker's. "We'll catch them, my   
sweet. Those children who think they can just sneak off wherever they want to in the middle of the night. They'll be sent to the Headmaster straight away. Of course, they'll have to deal with me first," they heard him say. Filch laughed strangely. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and whispered at the same time, "Uh-oh!"   
  
A/N CLIFFHANGER! Oh, I'm so bad! Now, I need at least 5 reviews or I won't continue with this story, okay? So, review!  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
_**


	2. Trapped!

The Trouble With You and I  
By: CrazyXXXBaby  
Rated: PG-13  
Chapter 2: Trapped!  
  
A/N I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I was not expecting to get that many reviews. I know 24 isn't a lot, but it means so much to me. After reading Ingenious' review I've decided to type differently. Since I'm not good with all the spaces and things I asked my bestest friends in the whole wide world, Jey4eva, to help me. Please read her stuff! It's so original and for a 12 year old it's really awesome! So, I want to thank my beta-reader Jey4eva for all of her help with this story. Thanks, babe! I owe you one! Okay, now to the story! Drum roll please........okay, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh darn! Okay, here we go........(in a bored voice) I don't own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the (in happy voice) incredibly talented, beautiful, Scottish may I add, and wonderful J.K. Rowling!!!! Give her a round of applause! All right, here we go!  
  
*  
  
"Uh oh!"  
  
"What are we going to do?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Her eyes were as big as golf balls.  
  
"Um...come on!" Ron whispered back grabbing her hand and quietly placing her books on the table. "Drop your books!" He told her. "Quietly...." he added before she threw them on the table.  
  
"Okay. Now what?" She asked. "Where should we go? I can't get caught, Ron. I'm a prefect. This could get us expelled. Oh God......oh God......" she whispered frantically.  
  
"Shut up, will you?" He said quietly pulling her around and dragging her behind a book shelf. "I don't know where he is. I don't want to go through the front doors in case he's there."  
  
Hermione looked at him quickly and then looked at the floor where she saw a long, dark shadow coming from around the side of the book shelf. "Ron...look!" She pointed to the shadow and Ron's eyes followed her finger.   
  
"Come on!" He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her around to the other side.  
  
"Ah ha! I've got you now!" They heard Filch's voice from the other side. They saw a light fill up the whole bookshelf and then Filch's voice again saying, "My sweet, they're not here. Where could they've gone? Lets go. We'll search the Astronomy Tower. Lord, knows those disgusting children are always up there doing something inappropriate."   
  
His voice faded as they heard the library doors close. Ron let out a long, low whistle. "That was close!" He said letting go of her hand which he just realised he'd been holding the whole time. He blushed scarlet and ran a hand through his hair. "Shall we go back to the common room, then?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess. Lets go." Hermione replied getting up off the floor and walked toward the table they had been sitting at earlier. She picked up her books and put them in her bag.   
  
Ron walked up to her and put his hands in his pockets. When she was finished putting her books in her bag he asked, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
They walked out of the library and walked down the corridors in silence until.....BANG!  
  
"Peeves!" Ron yelled. They both stared down the corridor until they saw Peeves the Poltergeist floating towards them.  
  
"Ohhhhh.....wee little children a-sneakin around the castle in the dead of night. What shall I do? I should call Filch, I should. Hmmm........" He said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Peeves, get stuffed!" Ron hissed at him as he grabbed Hermione's hand again and stormed down the corridor.   
  
"CHILDREN AWAKE AND SNEAKING 'ROUND THE CASTLE! LITTLE WEE CHILDREN OUT OF BED! HURRY!!!!! Peeves screamed at the top of his lungs. Ron and Hermione didn't waste any time.  
  
"Come on!" Ron screamed as they heard hundreds of doors around the whole castle being thrown open. "We have to hide!"  
  
"What? Hide? Where?" Hermione asked running next to him. Ron pulled her to a door down the 3rd floor corridor.   
  
"In here!" He opened the door and pushed her inside. He closed the door and they found themselves in a broom closet that was very crowded with different cleaning supplies. Hermione lit her wand and placed it on a shelf. Ron followed suit. There wasn't much light, but it was enough that they could at least see each other's faces.  
  
Hermione flipped a bucket over and sat down. "What are we going to do? Stay in here all night and not get any sleep?" She asked Ron as he sat down on a bucket as well.  
  
"Well, you probably wouldn't have slept anyway if I hadn't come to get you," Ron answered leaning his back against a shelf. "We're just going to have to wait a few hours until sunrise."  
  
"Sunrise?!" She screamed loudly.   
  
Ron covered her mouth with his hand and whispered, "Shhhhhh! Do you want us to get caught!? Now, we'll just have to make the best of this, okay? They'll probably search the whole castle."  
  
"Okay," Hermione sighed and rested her head on a wall. "Ow....this is not comfortable!" She sighed loudly.  
  
"Well, of course it isn't. I would've thought with your brains you would've known that by now."  
  
"Shut up!" She replied not able to come up with a better come back. (A/N And neither could I! LOL!)  
  
"Do you reckon we should lock the door?" Ron asked standing up and looking at the door.  
  
"Yeah....that would make sense," Hermione replied standing up next to him and getting out her wand. "I'll do it."  
  
"Okay," Ron said as Hermione stepped towards the door.   
  
"We'll be able to open it from the inside, but they won't be able to open it from out there," she pointed at the door. She pointed her wand at the door and whispered, "Sellado!"  
  
She wanted to see if it worked so she covered the door knob with her hand and turned. It didn't budge. She tried again. It didn't open.  
  
"Uhhhhh......um...Ron, I think we have a problem," she said turning around and facing him. He was sitting on the bucket again. Her face was white.  
  
"What...What problem? What's wrong?" He asked standing up and moving towards her. "Let me see!"  
  
He turned the door knob, but nothing happened. "What did you do!?" He screamed at her not thinking of keeping his voice down.  
  
"I...I didn't do anything! I just did the spell! I don't know what happened!" She screamed back at him. He glared at her and then sat back down on his bucket.  
  
"Well, that's just great, you know. We'll probably be stuck in here until we die which won't be long...." He said putting his chin on his hand and glaring at a sponge.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I'm at the top of our class? I can do things that many of you cannot. I can get us out of here in a second. I'll just use Alohmora!" Hermione raised her wand and said clearly, "Alohmora!" Nothing happened. "What?! How can this happen? Alohmora always works! Oh my gosh...I'm losing my touch....this can't be happening!" She said starting to bang her head on the door.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?! Stop!" Ron ran over to her and brought her over to the buckets. He made her sit down and he sat, too.  
  
"The only thing I can think of is...we wait until the morning and then we wait until we hear someone coming down the corridor and we bang on the door really loudly so they'll hear us and let us out!" He said this all very quickly. "At least we won't have to take Snape's foul test tomorrow."  
  
"You just don't want to take it because you didn't study," she said looking at him with a well-it's-your-fault-you-didn't-study look on her face.  
  
"Okay, how about we don't get into a row while we're stuck in here together so that way we won't kill each other," Ron said resting his back on the shelf again. "We should try to get some sleep."  
  
"You've got to be kidding! I can't sleep in here! Especially with you next to me!" She said standing up.  
  
"Okay, I'm just going to act like I didn't hear that. Will you just sit down! Don't go to sleep then. It's not like a give a bloody crap!"  
  
She whirled around and came face to face with him. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't swear. Okay!?" She said putting her hands on his shoulders and giving him a fake smile. Ron thought she looked like she'd gone insane.   
  
"All right......" he said slowly.  
  
*  
  
A/N Okay, I know that was a really weird ending for this chapter and I know this chapter was kind of boring and short. I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything better. I'm not really good at writing long chapters. The next chapter will be better because they won't be bickering. Well, actually, I love when they bicker! Anyway, please review! Don't tell me how boring this story is getting because I already know! Thanks anyway for reading it. If you stick around I'll give you a better chapter next time. Okay, I'll shut up now! Review! Thanks!  
  
~*CrazyXXXBaby*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**


	3. Note From Author...

Okay, this isn't a chapter. How long has it been since I've updated this story? I just wanted to tell everyone that I stopped writing this story because I've had major writer's block. I really don't know where this story is going at all. If I can think of a good plot, I'll continue, but for now, I won't be updating anymore. For anyone who really wanted this story to continue, I can't give that to you, but I will ask you to read mine and my best friend's story. Our pen name is "VirgoVenus" and our story is called "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." The story is what we think will happen in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, and yes we know that "Order of the Phoenix" is the real title for the fifth book. Please read it! It's pretty cool, I think! Thanks. Sorry to anyone who really liked this story. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated it! Talk to ya'll lata!  
  
~*CrazyXXXBaby*~  
(Now known as ~*Venus*~)  
  



End file.
